Fate Parallel
by AirI'am
Summary: Shirou era una persona particularmente distorsionada, con una crianza aún más singular. El incidente ocurrido diez años atrás lo marcó para siempre, pero no fue la única existencia que se vio perturbada, ni tampoco el único sobreviviente a la tragedia. Ahora, como Master de la Guerra del Santo Grial, descubrirá que las cosas en su vida están aún peor de lo que pensaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de CLAMP & Type-Moon, ambientados en el universo creado por Kinoko Nasu y enriquecido por otros contribuyentes.**

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Semi-AU. Explicaciones pertinentes en la Nota final. OC. OOC. Apariciones de personajes de otras historias (léase Mahou Tsukai no Yoru, Kara no Kyoukai) ambientadas en el Nasuverse. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios.

 **Summary:** Emiya Shirou era una persona particularmente distorsionada, con una crianza aún más singular. El incidente ocurrido diez años atrás lo marcó para siempre, pero no fue la única existencia que se vio perturbada, ni tampoco el único sobreviviente a la tragedia. Ahora, como Master de la Guerra del Santo Grial, descubrirá que las cosas en su vida y quienes lo rodean están aún peor de lo que pensaba.

…

 **―Prologue: A Memory Burnt in the back of their Minds―**

…

La escena era indescriptible en boca de aquellos pocos que sobrevivieron.

¿Cómo poner tantos sentimientos negativos en palabras? Era, sencillamente, una tarea imposible. No se podía describir claramente aquel suceso como si se tratase de algo menor, porque no lo fue. En lo absoluto. Aquella tragedia sería recordada casi una década después. Su existencia, aunque efímera, dejó una huella imborrable en las personas, inclusive en aquellas que no estuvieron presentes y sólo escucharon de ese acontecimiento.

 _El Infierno._

Una forma simple pero acertada de referirse a ese incendio que destruyó el centro de Shinto casi por completo. Un incendio que ardió durante una noche entera, hasta que la lluvia lo extinguió la mañana siguiente. Un incendio en el que miles murieron y pocos se salvaron.

Un infierno en el que muchos cayeron y sólo dos niños salieron con vida, perdiendo el derecho a una vida normal en el proceso.

Él contempló de primera mano todo lo que ocurrió. Fue de las pocas personas afortunadas cuyo hogar se encontraba alejado del origen del fuego, aunque de cualquier manera se vio atrapado en aquella catástrofe y vagó en busca de un escape hasta que el humo tuvo el efecto esperado en su frágil cuerpo.

Duró demasiado, ahora que lo pensaba.

Pero antes de desplomarse, antes de caer… él recorrió todo lo que pudo con sus débiles piernas.

Y mientras andaba moribundo, contempló todo el caos: las estructuras ennegrecidas cediendo cual castillos de arena, gritos desesperados de gente cuya piel se había quemado al punto de fundirse y deformarse, cadáveres aplastados por los escombros, brazos carbonizados saliendo desde la mismísima tierra buscando algo a lo que aferrarse y arrastrar junto a ellos hacia la miseria.

Lo sorprendente fue que aún entre aquella gente herida y lastimada, hubo quienes a pesar de todo intentaban ayudar a los demás.

Para el niño no fue ningún acto heroico digno de ser contado, sin embargo. Aquello fue suicidio a secas. Más que triste, sonaba patético y sin mucho sentido dar la vida por alguien que no te devolvería el gesto al estar enfocado en su propia supervivencia. La prueba irrefutable de dicha teoría era la gente ayudada, quienes sin remordimiento alguno simplemente huyeron, dejando a sus salvadores atrás ser consumidos por el fuego.

Y murieron de cualquier manera.

Aquellos que de buena fe tendieron su mano a un desconocido y aquellos que corrieron sin mirar atrás, el destino fue el mismo para cualquier bando.

Pero sin importar cuántos cadáveres había a su alrededor, los gritos o el calor infernal, él siguió adelante. Dejó a demasiada gente atrás como para permitirse parar a ese punto, decidió andar lo más que su cuerpo se lo permitiese. Y lo hizo. Pero al final, cuando su cuerpo humano sencillamente no pudo soportar más y se desplomó entre los escombros calientes, el niño reconoció el final de su travesía.

Y cerrando los ojos, se rindió.

Él estaba muerto aunque siguiese respirando. Su alma lo había abandonado, sus esperanzas, voluntad y cualquier otra cosa que alguna vez tuvo, desaparecieron por completo. Para ese entonces no tenía nada, de cualquier forma; sus padres tuvieron la suerte de morir dormidos al comienzo de todo, mientras que él por alguna razón se despertó ante la inusual sensación de calor y logró salir de casa antes de que la estructura se viniera abajo. O eso suponía. Sinceramente, los hechos eran muy ambiguos en su mente. Y pensar cuando te hace falta oxigeno es bastante difícil. Así que dejó de hacerlo, pues cada segundo se hacía más molesto, más largo y más doloroso.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, a la espera de su fin. No obstante, tenía clara una cosa.

—¿Por qué tienes ese semblante tan decaído, pequeño?

Cuando escuchó aquella voz melodiosa, se sintió aliviado de algún modo. A pesar de que lo único que quería decir en ese momento era: _«¿Se supone que debo estar feliz? ¡Todos están muertos! ¡Yo estoy muerto! ¡Y probablemente tú también vas a morir, quién quiera que seas!»_

—… De acuerdo, sé que éste lugar no es precisamente una fiesta de cumpleaños —la voz desconocida, indudablemente femenina, pareció leer sus pensamientos—. Pero no deberías pensar que es el final. ¿Qué es lo que diría Hiiragizawa-kun si estuviera aquí? Oh, probablemente algo como: «Sólo es el final cuando crees que es el final». Sí, eso suena como él —finalizó con una risa burbujeante, la cual a la luz de los eventos recientes parecía un poco cínica.

 _«No entiendo nada»,_ se dio el lujo de pensar en su moribundo estado.

—Tienes razón, estoy diciendo cosas sin sentido.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio.

El niño creyó por unos instantes que esa persona simplemente había muerto, no obstante, al segundo descartó tal posibilidad. Sentía el calor– _no de las llamas, sino de un cuerpo ajeno_ y todavía escuchaba una respiración suave cerca de él, así que esa persona todavía estaba viva. ¿Cómo es que podía sentirla, si ni siquiera la escuchó llegar? ¿Cómo era posible que él siguiera respirando en primer lugar? ¿Por qué la atmósfera de repente se le antojaba más ligera? ¿Era obra de la presencia de ésta persona, o ya estaba empezando a delirar? No lo sabía, y en aquel momento tampoco importaba mucho que digamos. Estaba seguro de que sus preguntas quedarían sin respuesta.

—Perdona mis modales, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

 _«… ¿Qué importa ya?»_

Apenas caía en cuenta de que no podía recordar su nombre. Es cierto, ¿cuál era su nombre? Estaba seguro de que tenía un nombre. Todos tienen un nombre. Pero él no podía recordar el suyo, que raro. Aunque sinceramente no tenía sentido intentar recordarlo, ¿cierto? Si estaba a punto de morir.

Cuando diera su último suspiro, poco importaría cómo se llamó.

—Eso es muy triste, pequeño —de nuevo obtuvo una respuesta a pesar de no expresar palabras, ¿acaso ésta persona era un Esper o algo parecido?—. El mío es Tomoyo, sólo Tomoyo. Técnicamente ya no tengo familia, así que mi apellido no importa mucho que digamos.

 _«Eso es triste también»,_ quiso decir él.

Triste, pero no desconocido para el muchacho. Él perdió a su familia también. ¿O no lo hizo? Cielos, algo en realidad empezaba hacer mella en su cerebro. Ni siquiera podía acordarse de algo que aseveró rotundamente horas atrás.

—… Llegaste a éste punto por tu cuenta, ¿eh? Buen trabajo.

El niño sintió una gentil caricia en su mejilla, tan suave que tuvo ganas de llorar; pero no por el dolor de sus extremidades, sino porque no podía creer que alguien estuviera siendo tan gentil con él. Esa persona no estaba diciendo que iba a salvarlo, pero estaba junto a él y era amable. Inclusive lo felicitó por haber llegado lejos. Aquello significaba mucho para el chico, quien a pesar de haberse rendido y considerarse inútil, también se sintió aliviado de que alguien reconociera que luchó. Fue tanto así, que él se arrepintió de haber llamado suicida aquellos actos altruistas que vio hace unas horas.

 _«Gracias... en serio, muchas gracias»._

Sintió que ahora podía finalmente desvanecerse tranquilo, pero un fuerte apretón en su mano derecha le impidió hacerlo.

—No te rindas otra vez, chico —Tomoyo dijo con suavidad, aun así sonando firme—. Sé que es demasiado pedir, pero ten un poco fe. Pase lo que pase todo estará bien.

Un sentimiento de aprensión inundó el pecho del niño sin nombre.

 _«¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de todo lo que ha pasado? ¿Lo has visto, cierto? ¿Cómo puedes decir que todo estará bien?»_

—Porque tengo sueños, pequeño —sus palabras le tomaron desprevenido—. Un humano sin sueños, deseos o anhelos, es sólo una cascara vacía. Los humanos siempre están intentando ver más allá del horizonte, son curiosos e imperfectos. Pero tienen sueños y por eso son humanos —contestó ella pacientemente, pero de alguna manera haciendo sentir al chico que aquello era la cosa más evidente en el mundo—. Muchos dicen que los humanos son humanos porque tienen sentimientos, pero los animales también sienten; otros dicen que los humanos tienen raciocinio, pero los animales a pesar de guiarse por el instinto no son tontos en lo absoluto. Entonces —pausó—, ¿qué crees que es lo que al final nos diferencia de ellos?

 _«… ¿Los sueños?»_ Completó dudoso en su mente.

—Yup. Los sueños. ¿Sabes qué es lo genial de soñar? —no hubo que esperar demasiado para obtener la respuesta—. Que no importa cuán malo sea tu sueño, siempre puedes despertar y al volver a dormir, soñar algo mejor. Los sueños son como las necesidades, ilimitados. A veces son impredecibles y poco confiables, pero eso es lo que los hace emocionantes, ¿no crees?

El niño no supo que pensar sobre eso.

Sueños… él alguna vez debió tener algo como eso, ¿cierto?

—¡Por supuesto, tontito!

 _«Pero ahora estoy vacío»,_ reflexionó.

―No importa. Lo bueno de estar vacío es que puedes ser llenado infinitamente, eso de cierta forma es envidiable.

El niño deseó poder abrir los ojos para ver a la persona, quien tan optimistamente estaba haciendo llevaderos sus últimos momentos, pero una pequeña gota en su frente lo distrajo de aquel propósito.

 _«¿Está lloviendo?»_ Se preguntó.

―Lloviznando, técnicamente. Pero sí —le confirmó su acompañante, quien cual cuidadora empezó a describir la escena que sus propios ojos eran incapaces de presenciar—. Tiene pinta de que caerá una larga lluvia. Eso es bueno, probablemente el incendio sea completamente consumido antes de las siete u ocho de la mañana, dependiendo de la fuerza con la que caiga y el área que abarque —aquellas eran buenas noticias, pero ella no parecía emocionada mientras compartía esta información. Él podía entenderlo perfectamente—. Oh. Deben ser como… las cinco de la madrugada, creo. Por si te lo preguntabas.

 _«Realmente no, pero supongo que gracias»._

El infierno al parecer terminaría pronto, pero el niño no creía que ambos fuesen a sobrevivir al incendio y después a la lluvia. Su cuerpo estaba muy débil como para levantarse otra vez, y no tenía idea de cómo estaría la chica a su lado, por lo que a menos que los encontraran dentro de los próximos minutos… a los dos sólo les esperaba la muerte.

Estarían expuestos durante un tiempo incierto a la lluvia, bacterias, lodo mezclado con ceniza… sus cuerpos como mínimo contraerían una infección. Y si llegaban a ser encontrados para entonces, morirían antes de ser tratados por lo débiles que estaban.

—Ara, ara. ¿Qué te dije sobre esos pensamientos pesimistas?

No podía evitarlo, al niño le era imposible ser completamente optimista en ese escenario. Era la realidad después de todo.

—Uhm… entonces vas a morir sin siquiera ver mi rostro.

 _«Probablemente»,_ concedió. Ni siquiera su recientemente encontrado último deseo se haría realidad. Pero eso estaba bien, la vida era injusta, ¿qué mejor prueba de ello que la situación en la que se encontraban?

―Mou, ¿qué clase de respuesta es esa? —sonaba como si Tomoyo estaba haciendo un puchero—. ¿Acaso no te da ni un poquito de curiosidad saber cómo luzco?

Realmente sí, el niño tenía mucha curiosidad con respecto a la gentil extraña.

 _«Debe ser una persona hermosa»._

―Aww, gracias. Probablemente lo fuera en el pasado; sin embargo, creo que te asustarías un poco si me vieras ahora ―ella rió casualmente, como si estuviera comentando el clima―. A decir verdad, ni siquiera puedo verte, y estoy curiosa de saber cómo eres. Probablemente seas un bishonen. No lo sé, suenas como un bishonen.

 _«¿Eh?»_

Obviamente el chico estaba confundido, pero no por haber sido comparado con un bishonen, sino porque la muchacha confesó que no podía verle. ¿Si no podía verle, entonces cómo…?

—No lo sé. Lo primero que 'vi' cuando éste infierno se desató, fue la oscuridad absoluta… estaba tan oscuro, que sinceramente no sé si me quedé ciega o son alucinaciones mías —explicó, su voz temblando con temor subyacente por primera vez desde que había anunciado su presencia—. Me negué abrir los ojos desde entonces, ya que exponer la vista a la luz del fuego probablemente hará que la pierda completamente, así que he estado caminando a ciegas todo este tiempo. No sé cómo no me he tropezado o lastimado más de lo que ya estoy —admitió—. Estoy un poco asustada sobre eso, lo siento. Por esa razón he estado hablando sin parar desde que te encontré.

 _«Ya… veo»._

Tomoyo también estaba desesperada, ella también estaba en problemas. Ella también tenía miedo. Pero a pesar de ello intentaba ser positiva, ella fue gentil con él aunque tuviese sus propias preocupaciones. Y por lo que tenía entendido, ella no estaba herida de las piernas, así que —potencial ceguera aparte— ella pudo irse si quisiera. Pero no lo hizo.

Lo que el chico quería saber, sin embargo, era cómo le fue posible averiguar qué es lo que pensaba a pesar de no poder verlo directamente.

—Intuición. Quiero decir, estoy prácticamente a tu lado; sé que estás vivo, pero no puedo verte. Lógicamente no puedo saber lo que piensas, pero si tengo en cuenta la forma en la que te encontré y el lugar en el que estamos, no es muy difícil averiguar qué es lo que pasa por tu mente. Me recuerdas mucho a alguien que conozco —el tono en su voz era bastante nostálgico, probablemente se tratara de alguien que había perdido a causa del fuego—. Puede decirse que sí.

Silencio otra vez.

Tomoyo no volvería a iniciar una conversación, al parecer. El niño dedujo que la chica finalmente se había quedado sin fuerzas. Lo supo porque el agarre en su mano derecha se debilitó y hace mucho dejó de sentir las caricias reconfortantes en su mejilla.

Era el final, ¿verdad?

El chico sintió algo de pena por su acompañante, pero al mismo tiempo se alegró de no estar solo en su lecho de muerte.

Habría sido peor morir solo.

— _No pienses eso. Pase lo que pase… todo estará bien_ —ella murmuró con voz débil.

Tenía una fuerte determinación, debía reconocer eso. Seguramente era mayor que él. Es decir, ese tipo de cosas era algo que sólo una nee-san haría.

Ah, ahora realmente se arrepentía de no haber visto su rostro. ¿Estaría quemado? Poco o nada le importaba si fuera el caso, él ya vio muchas otras caras así el día de hoy y no reaccionó como un niño se supone que debía hacerlo. Y de todas formas no le importaría, decidió que para él su rostro seguiría siendo hermoso, pues una persona tan amable no podía ser fea.

Distraído en su lógica acerca de cómo luciría el rostro de Tomoyo, el niño no escuchó unos pasos aproximándose con prisa hacia donde se encontraban. Eran pisadas bastante ruidosas, lo que a su vez delataba cuán distraído estaba el chico, incapaz de notarlas hasta que se detuvieron frente a ellos.

—¿Podría ser…? —fue la voz ronca de un hombre mayor la que finalmente lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Un ligero resoplido provino de la niña, la cual el muchacho interpretó como un: «Te lo dije».

El hombre no perdió tiempo. Pronto se encontró examinándolos con cuidado y también frenesí notable, buscando heridas y calculando cuánto le tomaría a cada uno recuperarse considerando que, además, ambos tenían grandes complicaciones para respirar al haber estado inhalando todo ese maldito humo infernal durante horas.

No obstante, seguían vivos.

 _Los dos_ estaban vivos.

Había encontrado personas con _vida._

En el momento que la mano izquierda del pequeño fue levantada por ese alguien y escuchó esa voz, el pequeño repentinamente se sintió agradecido de estar ahí. No porque de la nada él se convirtiera en masoquista, sino porque aquel timbre masculino grave, el cual cargaba una mezcla tan aplastante de dolor, angustia y felicidad, fervientemente comenzó a repetir una sencilla palabra que caló profundamente en su alma:

—Gracias.

Una gota cayó por su mejilla, pero no era lluvia, aunque el chico jamás lo habría sabido de no ser porque sentía directamente el cuerpo mayor tembloroso quien lo abrazaba.

Esa persona se alegró de que ellos sobreviviesen.

Y el niño, a su vez, se sintió dichoso de que aquella persona tan perturbada pareciera encontrar paz luego de ayudarlos a salir de ese infierno.

Ese hombre derrotado estaba feliz de haberlos encontrado, de todo corazón. Dijo que estaba agradecido por haber encontrado a alguien, y que al salvar a una persona, se salvó así mismo.

El muchacho no supo el nombre de aquel adulto hasta varios días después, cuando sus vendajes le fueron quitados y fue capaz de comer sin ayuda. El hombre vino a visitarlo en el hospital de Shinto tras su asombrosamente rápida recuperación.

Azabache despeinado, con una oscura gabardina arrugada, alto, una barba de tres días, ojos muertos y rostro demacrado. Emiya Kiritsugu.

El hombre, quien era apenas un poco más joven que el Doctor, sin duda alguna se trataba de una persona sombría, lo cual era contradictorio puesto que tenía una sonrisa amable que compensaba su apariencia de shinigami.

¿Cuán destruido estaría para tener una sonrisa tan hermosa?

—Hola de nuevo, muchacho —dijo su salvador cuándo le vio—. Escucha, sé que esto probablemente sea confuso para ti, pero tendrás que tomar una decisión importante... justo ahora. Todos los chicos en ésta habitación han sido declarados huérfanos, así que van a disponer de ellos en pocos días cuando les dejen salir del hospital —el muchacho ni siquiera pestañeó ante el ultimátum. Se lo esperaba, a decir verdad—. Tienes dos opciones: 1) Ser dado de alta y trasladado a un orfanato, o 2) Aceptar venir con un completo extraño a casa. ¿Cuál eliges?

El muchacho fingió pensar en sus opciones, para luego señalar a Kiritsugu.

Entre ir al orfanato y seguir al extraño que salvó su vida, elegía sin dudar al extraño. No sabía ni de uno o del otro, así que cualquiera de las opciones le venía bien. Muchos lo habrían considerado una decisión difícil, pero para él la elección fue una fácil.

Además, Kiritsugu lo había salvado. No podía ser un mal tipo.

—Ya veo —dicho esto, Emiya-san empezó a empacar con torpeza sus pocas pertenencias en una maleta. Todavía sonreía—. Sus reacciones fueron muy similares, ¿sabes?

Intrigado por el plural, Shirou —nombre que el muchacho no recordó hasta dos días antes—, observó en dirección hacia el umbral de la puerta. Ahí estaba una figura delgada, irguiéndose unos cuantos centímetros más altos que él.

Se trataba de una muchacha aproximadamente un año mayor. Piel cual porcelana, largo cabello azabache que caía en cascada por su espalda y con un porte lleno de gracia. El niño la comparó naturalmente con una mujer de las nieves. Porque sin importar las vendas que cubrían sus antebrazos o piernas, ella lucía como una antigua princesa en un día invernal.

Las presentaciones fueron innecesarias.

—… _sabía que sería una persona hermosa_ —murmuró, apreciando quietamente a quien fue y sería de ahora en adelante, su compañera. ¿O debería llamarla «Nee-san» a partir de ahora?

―Ah, antes de irnos, tengo que decirte algo ―dijo repentinamente el hombre de demacrada apariencia.

El pelirrojo puso nuevamente su total atención en Emiya-san.

Y las siguientes palabras sellaron el destino de éste niño, sin siquiera saberlo:

 _― **Soy un magus.**_

Así fue como el niño– Shirou, fue adoptado por Emiya Kiritsugu. Y su nombre pasó entonces a ser Emiya Shirou.

…

 ** _Continuará_**

…

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Sé lo que me van a decir. "¿OTRO FIC MÁS?" Pues SÍ. Aunque, en mi defensa, éste fic lleva en fase de planeación más de medio año. De hecho, el prólogo lo tenía escrito desde finales del 2014. Simplemente no lo subí porque quería detallar todo antes de lanzarme a nada. Una cosa es hacer un X-over cualquiera y otra es hacer uno del Nasuverse.**

 **Porque no, no es solamente Fate/Stay Night. Se ambienta en la trama de la Holy Grail War, pero contendrá elementos de Kaleid Prisma Illya, Mahou Tsukai no Yoru y Kara no Kyoukai. También de Apocrypha, Prototype y Extra.**

 **Así que prepárense para una droga nivel Hollow Ataraxia.**

 **¿Cómo funciona esto?**

 **Tenemos a dos protagonistas, masculino (Shirou) y femenino (Tomoyo). Me gusta hacer sentir a los lectores parte de la historia, por lo que según sus opiniones (únicamente respecto a ciertas cosas) es que el fic seguirá una ruta determinada.**

 **La historia en sí posee tres rutas, en cada una hay un salteo de Servant para variar al cast general y no solamente a los protagonistas.**

 **¿Les interesa? Bien, explico cómo funciona: lanzaré una encuesta en mi perfil de fanfiction sobre el equipo Servant-Master que formarán Tomoyo y Shirou con sus respectivos espíritus heroicos. Es decir, pondré X Espíritu-Shirou, X Espíritu-Tomoyo y ustedes elegirán las combinaciones que más les gusten.**

 **¿Y dónde está la trampa? Porque, of course, hay una. Y esa es que no necesariamente los voy a shippear con el servant que les elijan (¿Pensaban que sería así, verdad? ¡Pues no!). Como dije, hay tres rutas y apegándome al plot de las mismas es que saldrán las parejas. Así que en ese sentido, el shipping será una sorpresa.**

 **Cerraré la encuesta ya cuando vaya por el cap. 3, así que habrá mucho rato para votar.**

 **Sin más que agregar, me despido.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de CLAMP & Type-Moon, ambientados en el universo creado por Kinoko Nasu y enriquecido por otros contribuyentes.**

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Semi-AU. Explicaciones pertinentes en la Nota final. OC. OOC. Apariciones de personajes de otras historias (léase Mahou Tsukai no Yoru, Kara no Kyoukai) ambientadas en el Nasuverse. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios.

 **Summary:** Emiya Shirou era una persona particularmente distorsionada, con una crianza aún más singular. El incidente ocurrido diez años atrás lo marcó para siempre, pero no fue la única existencia que se vio perturbada, ni tampoco el único sobreviviente a la tragedia. Ahora, como Master de la Guerra del Santo Grial, descubrirá que las cosas en su vida y quienes lo rodean están aún peor de lo que pensaba.

…

― **ERROR: Another day** ―

…

Escuchó un ruido.

Pesado, oxidado y viejo, el conocido sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

La luz se abrió paso y lo incomodó, todavía con sus párpados cerrados. La exposición repentina hizo que empezara a despertarse.

Pasos se acercaron en su dirección. Ligeros, apenas perceptibles.

Sintió un ligero toque en uno de sus costados.

—Cielos, sabía que estarías aquí.

Un suave murmullo hizo que el joven se removiera en su lugar, más que nada se trataba del efecto creado por el aire frío que se colaba dentro.

—Es hora de levantarse, Bello Durmiente. ~

El joven no se levantó.

—…Shirou.

Poco a poco el muchacho fue consciente de esa voz melodiosa que lo llama insistentemente. La conocía, por supuesto. No era la primera vez que esto sucedía, pero tampoco es que ocurriera muy a menudo.

―Oye, Shirou —la voz repitió seriamente en ésta ocasión—. Levántate ya.

El muchacho sabía que debía despertar _ahora._

Lentamente, sus parpados accedieron a despegarse y un bostezo salió de sus labios. Mientras se estiraba un poco para disipar el cansancio, Emiya Shirou se frotó los ojos, pues había mucha claridad en comparación al momento en que se acostó.

 _«Demasiada luz»,_ pensó.

Bueno, técnicamente ni siquiera se fue a dormir, sino que para variar cayó dormido en algún lado de su taller.

Tras una serie de parpadeos rápidos, se acostumbró a la luz. No debían pasar de las seis de la mañana. Luego de fijarse en la hora, una habitación llena de cajas y objetos rotos gentilmente llamada cobertizo le dio la bienvenida. El muchacho solía pasar más tiempo ahí que en su propia habitación, pues se sentía más cómodo en éste lugar que en su cuarto de todas formas.

—¡Al fin despiertas!

Shirou parpadeó confusamente, habiéndose topado de frente con un par de ojos del color de las amatistas. La persona dueña de la mirada sonrió y ladeó la cabeza, meciendo las ondas de su cabello como la seda sobre los hombros de su uniforme escolar, logrando que algunos mechones le hicieran cosquillas al muchacho.

―¡¿Huh?!

Esta hermosa y elegante persona que estaba increíblemente cerca de su rostro ―lo suficiente como para que Emiya pudiera sentir su sutil fragancia a ciruelas― se llamaba Tomoyo, Ryougi Tomoyo.

—¡Waaah! —el pelirrojo se sorprendió tanto ante la invasión de espacio vital, que en menos de un segundo ya estaba de espaldas contra la pared. Del otro lado de la habitación—. ¿Q-qué sucede?

Tomoyo le miró con diversión, en plan «¿No es lindo el muchacho estúpido?»

—Pues te has quedado dormido en el cobertizo, de nuevo —dijo con voz cantarina—. ¿Hasta qué hora estuviste arreglando chatarra?

Habiendo inhalado profundamente algo del frío aire, Shirou había luchado contra la somnolencia y vencido. Lo cual era un milagro en sí mismo, pues normalmente siempre acababa por decir cosas extrañas que terminaban dejándolo en vergüenza, y nadie en su casa lo dejaría olvidarlo.

Emiya intentó hacer memoria, pero sinceramente no sabía hasta qué hora permaneció despierto anoche. Así que se encogió de hombros y, dudoso, expresó un aproximado:

—... ¿Tres y media de la mañana?

Fue la última vez que se fijó en la hora, de todas formas.

—Eso explica por qué no te has levantado —los labios de la fémina se curvaron ligeramente hacia abajo—. Shirou, duerme un poco más hoy —lo regañó como si fuera una madre preocupada, a pesar de que la diferencia de edad entre ambos era de apenas un año.

—No puedo permitir eso porque...

—Jamás harás algo eficientemente si eres un zombie —interrumpió ella con firmeza—. La falta de sueño te quita concentración, ¿sabías? Ahora ve a darte una ducha en lo que hago el desayuno, a menos que quieras que Fuji-san tenga otra fotografía más para su collage de ti durmiendo en el cobertizo. Y sí —sonrió la azabache—, antes de que preguntes, puedes apostar a que me atrevo a dársela.

—No iba a perder el tiempo haciendo tan inútil esfuerzo —suspiró él en derrota.

Sabiendo que era inútil imponerse a los deseos de esta chica mayor que él, Shirou obedientemente se rindió. Tomoyo podía arrastrar a las personas a su ritmo, sin importar de quién se tratara, ya sea por un medio u otro. Y él prefería el método amable.

—Oh, y Matou-san ya llegó —su amiga le dio una mirada significativa mientras se colocaba de pie grácilmente—. Sabes lo que eso significa —comentó un tanto preocupada.

—… ¿Ella está molesta?

Shirou sinceramente no sabía para qué preguntaba, era obvio.

Tomoyo de todas formas confirmó sus sospechas:

— _No. Tienes. Idea._

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca.

—Ya veo, entonces me apresuraré.

La azabache simplemente asintió y ambos partieron en caminos separados.

…

La Residencia Emiya era del estilo tradicional, ubicada en las afueras de la ciudad.

Para empezar, Shirou no tenía idea de cómo es que Kiritsugu poseía éste enorme lugar, dado que el hombre no era una persona muy respetada. Eso por sí mismo es un misterio, aunado al hecho de que parecía que tampoco tenía parientes en Japón. Por dichas razones la casa pasó a ser suya cuando Kiritsugu murió.

A pesar de ser consciente de su tamaño, Shirou se rehusaba a reconocerla como una mansión, por el simple hecho de que aquello lo haría cuestionarse más acerca de Kiritsugu y el tipo de hombre que fue. Y aunque si bien era cierto que su viejo fue una persona indiscutiblemente sospechosa, éste se merecía el beneficio de la duda hasta cierto punto, por lo menos ya estando muerto.

Shirou en realidad no tenía la capacidad para gestionar todo, el Viejo Fujimura se encargaba de cosas como la herencia y los impuestos de la propiedad. Fujimura Raiga era el terrateniente de éste vecindario, el conocido «Lado Oriental» del Distrito Residencial de Miyama. Según Kiritsugu, el viejo era «como un jefe Yakuza».

Pero Shirou sabía que él _realmente_ era un Yakuza.

Emiya simplemente no le daba importancia al hecho. El viejo era una persona enérgica y aterradora, pero no era malo. Así mismo, Shirou tenía algunas experiencias con los Yakuza al punto de parecerle un asunto terriblemente cotidiano, así que para él era natural estar rodeado de ese tipo de gente.

Como la persona que fue a despertarlo en el cobertizo.

Ryougi Tomoyo. Su madre era la actual cabecilla del Grupo Ryougi, quienes eran unos conocidos y adinerados terratenientes en la Ciudad de Misaki. Pocos sabían que también eran prácticamente una mafia legal.

Ella también era la chica que lo encontró hace diez años, brindándole alivio y esperanzas a su rendido ser antes de que Kiritsugu los hallara a ambos.

Tomoyo también fue adoptada por Emiya Kiritsugu. O al menos, ella aceptó ir con él a la Residencia Emiya por un tiempo. La chica rechazó tomar el apellido de Kiritsugu como suyo por alguna razón que Shirou jamás supo, pues nunca preguntó al respecto por respeto. Luego, cuando la Señora Ryougi le preguntó si quería ser adoptada por ella, la amatista dijo que sí sin rechistar.

Tras vestirse con el uniforme de la Academia Homurahara, Shirou se encaminó a toda prisa en dirección a la cocina. Con un poco de suerte todavía habría algo en lo cual pudiese ayudar. Y no se refería únicamente al desayuno, para variar.

Entró a la habitación, ignorando deliberadamente a la persona que leía el periódico y fumaba un cigarrillo al mismo tiempo en el comedor. Ingresó a la cocina, solamente para ser recibido por la visión de Sakura y Tomoyo ayudándose mutuamente, estirándose hacia los gavinetes superiores en búsqueda de los platos para servir los alimentos.

Ambas lucían muy femeninas y delicadas, casi cooperando como dos buenas vecinas acostumbradas a tener cenas familiares con la otra. Shirou tuvo que apartar la mirada de la escena, recitando un mantra en su mente; todo con el fin de menguar su estúpido sonrojo, habiéndole pasado el fugaz pensamiento de que las dos serían perfectas amas de casa en el futuro.

Odiaba estar en la edad de las hormonas locas. Pero él tenía que reconocer, a regañadientes, que era un bastardo afortunado por ser recibido con esa imagen a primera hora del día.

Incluso si era el preludio del Ragnarok.

—Llegas tarde, Shirou. Ya hemos terminado aquí —su amiga azabache dijo con desinterés, en un tono que sugería que su presencia ocupaba innecesariamente espacio dentro de la cocina—. Matou-san y yo nos encargamos de todo.

Shirou estaba acostumbrado a esos comentarios de su parte. Esta forma de hablar se le pegó inevitablemente de la Señora Ryougi, el pelirrojo no tenía dudas sobre eso. La Señora Ryougi era una persona hermosa y educada, pero saltaba a la vista cuando algo o alguien no le caían en gracia, o no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

Tampoco es como si ella se molestara en disimularlo.

La Señora Ryougi incluso dividía a las personas en dos grupos: «las personas con las que podía estar» y «las personas con las que simplemente no podía». Independientemente de la opinión personal que tuviera de cada uno, siempre permanecía alrededor de aquellos con los que podía estar.

En otras palabras, no importaba si llegaba a odiar a alguien con la pasión ardiente de mil soles, lo toleraría simplemente porque cumplía con sus estándares. No importaba que dicha persona tuviese una personalidad enteramente detestable, cuestionable moral o pasado turbulento. Con pasar sus condiciones básicas era más que suficiente.

La Señora Ryougi era directa y, más a menudo de lo que no, se expresaba de forma cínica porque parecía tener alergia natural a la hipocresía y palabras endulzadas. Los rodeos no eran lo suyo. Sin embargo, a pesar de verse tan arisca y ser incuestionablemente peligrosa, estaba lejos de ser una mala persona.

Tomoyo, por otro lado, en consecuencia a su exposición constante a la Señora Ryougi terminó siendo una persona honesta a grados que podían resultar incómodos para aquellos a los que no les gustaba escuchar la verdad. Lo cual, usualmente, abarcaba casi a todo el mundo.

Sakura trató de no sorprenderse ante este trato particular de Tomoyo hacia Shirou, pero fue un poco difícil esconder la expresión sorprendida y desconcertada en su rostro. Aunque, si era tan obvia al punto que el joven Emiya se dio cuenta de ella, evidentemente no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

―Ah. Buenos días, Sempai ―dijo la muchacha de hebras violeta, inclinándose cortésmente al saludarlo. Un escape seguro de una situación potencialmente incómoda.

Matou Sakura era la kouhai de ambos en la preparatoria local, lo que significaba que apenas se trataba de una estudiante de primer año.

Shirou la conocía ya que asistieron a la misma secundaria. Como tal, no empezó hablar con ella sino hasta que tuvo un accidente en el trabajo que le lesionó el hombro. Tras dicho incidente, Sakura vino todos los días a ayudarlo con los vendajes y preparar el desayuno, aun cuando Emiya le dijo que no tenía por qué hacerlo.

Ahora venía todos los días.

Antes de que eso ocurriese, para el pelirrojo ella era simplemente la hermana de un amigo.

Sakura era bastante tímida generalmente, pero era igual o más terca que su amiga de la infancia… si es que aquello se podía. Shirou todavía era capaz de luchar contra ella y hacerle ceder un poco, aunque su Kohai recientemente había estado desarrollando el Síndrome de Fujimura Taiga, por lo que ahora casi siempre el muchacho tenía las de perder en una batalla de voluntades.

Tal vez era un mensaje del cielo: _«por todas las mujeres mandoneado serás»._

—Shirou, ayuda a Matou-san a poner la mesa. Iré a despertar a Mana.

Shirou asintió obedientemente mientras su amiga de la infancia salía de la habitación. Aún si no se lo hubiesen solicitado, la realidad es que planeaba ayudarlas de una u otra manera.

—No es necesario, Sempai —intervino Sakura apenas la azabache se marchó—. Puedo hacerlo yo sola.

 _—Matou-san._

La peli-violeta se congeló al escuchar la voz de su superior desde el pasillo. Emiya, en cambio, no se mostró para nada sorprendido.

Él fue protagonista en muchas ocasiones de estos episodios, auspiciados por éste talento que Kiritsugu alguna vez denominó «oído de músico», el cual resultó dar en el clavo. No era nada extraordinario, simplemente era la forma en la que eran las cosas: Tomoyo tenía un desarrollado sentido auditivo, de la misma forma en que algunas personas tenían una gran vista o un gran olfato.

¿Honestamente? La versión joven de Shirou habría aprendido la lección a la primera… si tan sólo su querido y claramente senil para la época, padre, se hubiera abstenido de comentar lo exitosa que sería la carrera criminal de su amiga si elegía ejercer como mercenaria en el futuro.

—Todavía puedo escucharlos —anunció la azabache, escuchándose con claridad pues a fin de cuentas era sólo una puerta la que los separaba—. Por favor, deja que Shirou te ayude o se sentirá como un inútil toda la mañana, es una orden de la sempai de tu sempai —el comentario era ironico considerando la forma en la que Ryougi había despachado al mencionado anteriormente. Pero no es como si ella hubiera tenido intenciones de hacerlo sonar de aquella manera, para empezar—. No quieres hacer sentir a Shirou como un inútil, ¿cierto?

Sakura sujetó con algo de fuerza la falda del delantal rosa que usó para no ensuciarse durante la preparación de los alimentos. La expresión en su rostro era difícil de nombrar para el pelirrojo, pero si Emiya tuviera que adivinar, diría que estaba extremadamente sorprendida.

Al final, y claramente sin entender que fue una simple retórica, la joven Matou respondió a la pregunta:

―No. No deseo que Sempai se sienta como un inútil, no era mi intención. Tiene razón, Ryougi-sempai ―pronunció apenada, observando posteriormente a Shirou como si fuera a pedirle disculpas. Justamente eso hizo―. Lo siento, Sempai.

Shirou, no sabiendo si encontrar molesta esa actitud o simplemente tratar de tranquilizar a su kouhai, optó por no hacer nada. Sakura se comportaba de esa manera desde que la conoció. Además, no tenían tiempo para derrochar. Fuji-nee llegaría pronto y 'ella', seguramente, ya estaba de considerable mal humor como para seguir haciéndola esperar.

—No hay problema, Sakura —dicho esto, el pelirrojo se dispuso a servir la mesa como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Tras haber colocado los cinco lugares, Emiya supo que fue sabio de su parte no desperdiciar energías tratando de explicarle cosas triviales a su Kouhai, teniendo la sexta posición protegida tras una gruesa capa de periódico y olor a cigarrillos que impregnaba la estancia como un dañino incienso.

Todavía tenía que lidiar con 'ella.'

'Ella' era la persona irritada en el comedor de la Residencia Emiya, también quien se encargó de 'arreglar' los ojos estropeados de su amiga de la infancia y actualmente la persona encargada de la custodia de Shirou.

Suspirando, el muchacho hizo frente a su destino con resignada voz:

—Buenos días, Touko.

Aozaki Touko. Una famosa magus prodigio procedente de la Ciudad de Misaki, maestra de marionetas mágicas, actualmente fugitiva de la Torre del Reloj tras haber recibido una Orden de Sellado algunos años atrás. Esta mujer con dos personalidades cambiantes dependiendo de la situación y gafas especiales que sellaban algún tipo de Ojos Místicos, envió un aura todavía más hostil al muchacho frente a ella. Y sin dignarse a quitar el periódico que impedía el contacto visual entre ambos, liberó un sonido de inconformidad.

―Hn.

La mujer no estaba feliz con la presencia de Matou Sakura en la residencia Emiya, por eso se encontraba de tan mal humor cada mañana desde que la joven en cuestión hizo acto de aparición. Aunque de todas formas debía aceptarla, pues Shirou era el dueño de la propiedad y por lo tanto, él era quien podía decidir quién entraba y quién no.

Un eufemismo sería decir que odió instantáneamente a la muchacha apenas supo, pero no limitándose a, que su apellido era Matou. Aunque jamás ofreció explicaciones y el pelirrojo tampoco tuvo ganas de meterse en ese dilema en particular.

Como fuere, el hecho de no poder disimular su aversión hacia la muchacha con alguna de sus personalidades, significaba que a Touko le desagradaba Sakura completamente. Razón por la cual el pelirrojo andaba sobre un campo minado como intermediario para limitar las posibilidades de interacción —y por consiguiente la detonación de la paciencia de la mayor— entre ambas féminas.

—¡Buenos días, todo el mundo ~!

Al menos hasta que Ryougi Mana hacía acto de presencia.

Mana era exactamente lo que esperarías de una chica de seis años y medio. En términos de la escala «magi y otras cosas», ella era una humana común y corriente. Alegre, enérgica y bastante inocente. Una estudiante de primaria cualquiera. Pero Mana seguía siendo la hermana adoptiva de Tomoyo y la hija biológica de la Señora Ryougi, por lo que tenía cierta tendencia a ser sinvergüenza y una facilidad para aceptar a todos por igual, sin importar lo extraños que fueran.

Su presencia hacía que Touko se olvidara completamente de Sakura, sin embargo. Lo que la convertía en la carta de triunfo de Shirou.

Según su amiga de la infancia, tanto la Señora Ryougi como Mana ―y la propia Tomoyo― eran «el tipo de chica de Touko», por eso su atención era completamente desviada si alguna de ellas estaba cerca. Eso no significaba que Aozaki se ablandara, pero si su intención no era matar, entonces se le podía distraer un rato. Por supuesto, esto sucedía porque la propia Touko así lo permitía.

—Buenos días, Mana-chan.

—¡Umu! —fue la corta respuesta de la jovencita al saludo de la peli-violeta. Era una niña, así que le valían los protocolos y estar saludando cada dos minutos.

Para algo usaba el «todo el mundo» luego de «buenos días», ¿no?

Mientras la menor de las Ryougi bostezaba, Tomoyo se deslizó silenciosamente hasta su lugar en la mesa. Para entonces, Sakura y Shirou habían terminado de alistar todo, lo que significa que los alimentos estaban en los lugares correspondientes al igual que los utensilios y recipientes.

Touko se vio en la obligación de apagar su cigarrillo y dejar de lado el periódico.

Pero justo cuando todos acababan de realizar sus oraciones…

—¿Le habrá pasado algo a Fujimura-san? —la muchacha Matou se atrevió a lanzar al aire la cuestión que atravesaba la mente de todos.

Sin disimulo alguno, los cinco pares de ojos se posaron en el asiento que permanecía libre al lado de Sakura. Lugar que usualmente ocupaba cierta escandalosa maestra de Inglés, mejor conocida como Fujimura Taiga, nieta del viejo Raiga y otra de las personas encargadas de cuidar a Shirou.

Emiya se encogió de hombros.

—Probablemente sólo olvidó corregir algunas pruebas y tuvo que ir temprano a la Escuela, otra vez.

Taiga era una buena persona, pero en general era un fracaso como mujer y una profesora cuestionable. Fuera de sus habilidades físicas y cualidades para el kendo, sus estudiantes de preparatoria llegaban a ser más confiables que ella.

—Es extraño que no se apareciera para el desayuno, sin embargo —a pesar de que el diálogo prometía ser una expresión de preocupación, el tono de Tomoyo era tan neutral que daba a entender que realmente no le importaba. Al igual que cuatro de las cinco personas en la mesa, ella conocía perfectamente a la nieta del viejo Fujimura.

Taiga llegaría si tenía que llegar.

Si llegaba, habría un desastre descomunal.

Y si no se presentaba, la residencia Emiya tendría un atípico desayuno pacifico.

―Tal vez se quedó dormida, otra vez ―en esta ocasión, fue Mana la que ofreció una respuesta. La cual seguramente no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

Con eso en mente, todos consumieron sus alimentos sin culpa alguna.

…

Extrañamente, Taiga no apareció esa mañana.

Shirou tuvo la amabilidad de guardar la ración de su profesora, a sabiendas de que la mujer definitivamente se aparecería en la casa por la noche, exigiendo comer el doble «en nombre de lo que no pudo comer temprano».

Limpios los platos, la mesa y los utensilios, aquellos que se regían por el horario del sistema escolar abandonaron la residencia Emiya.

—Vuelvan temprano a casa. Especialmente tú, Mana —fue la despedida ociosa de la mujer pelirroja conocida como Touko.

La pequeña azabache de pálida tez asintió, sus brillantes ojos azules delataban que en realidad no planeaba hacer caso a la orden de la mujer. Era de esperar. Mana era tan obediente como lo fue su progenitora en la adolescencia. Y cabe destacar, que la Señora Ryougi tuvo cierta tendencia a salir a media noche y meterse en problemas indiscriminadamente, incluso si no era apropósito.

De cualquier forma, la magus tenía su seguro en caso de que Mana se metiera en líos. Aozaki Touko no era estúpida. Sabía de sobra que si algo malo les pasaba a sus hijas, cualquiera de ellas, Shiki indudablemente intentaría matarla.

Igualmente, no es como si fuese a dejar que nada le pasara a cualquiera de esos mocosos.

Porque a pesar de haber dado su palabra de que los cuidaría, eventualmente desarrolló la iniciativa para hacerlo naturalmente.

— _Ittekimasu._

Con los adolescentes fuera, Touko finalmente se dedicó a encender su quinto cigarrillo del día.

—Me estoy haciendo vieja —suspiró antes de encaminarse a su taller.

…

El frío de abril se sentía más en Fuyuki y aquella zona en particular, al estar en una región montañosa. Prueba de ello era la bufanda envuelta alrededor del cuello de Shirou, el uniforme invernal de Sakura, la enorme chaqueta de punto celeste que Mana usaba sobre su respectivo uniforme de la Primaria y el haori que Tomoyo llevaba sobre el uniforme de Homurahara.

Ya que todo estaba muy silencioso el día de hoy, Matou decidió tomar iniciativa en el trayecto y sacó un tema trivial de conversación:

—Esa es una chaqueta muy bonita, Mana-chan.

 _«¿No querrás decir que es muy cara, Sakura?»_ Fue lo que Shirou pensó mientras observaba el artículo aparentemente común de protección contra el frío.

No se notaba a primera vista, pero el patrón de bordado y el hecho de que la chaqueta estaba perfectamente adecuada al pequeño cuerpo de la niña, delataban que la prenda no sólo fue creada a medida, sino que también era muy probable que estuviera hecha de la mejor lana que la Señora Ryougi pudo encontrar.

—Es un regalo de mamá por mi cumpleaños —sonrió la pequeña en respuesta, girando grácilmente sobre sus talones para presumir la vestimenta y posteriormente retomar su ritmo normal de caminata―. No había tenido la oportunidad de usarlo hasta ahora, hehe.

—¿No será que no habías _querido_ usarlo hasta ahora? —dijo divertida su hermana mayor—. Recuerdo que eras muy renuente a ponértela, hasta que te dije que la chaqueta que te dio padre estaba en la cesta de la lavadora.

Mana hizo un mohín con los labios y desvió repentinamente la mirada, negándose a responder.

Tomoyo rió dada la reacción de su filial en ley.

Mana siempre había tenido una preferencia hacia su padre que resultaba muy obvia, pero no es como si a su madre le importara mucho que digamos. Su papá en realidad tenía un historial como inocente mujeriego, según había escuchado de Touko. Y no le extrañaba. Kokuto Mikiya era una persona normal, tranquila, pura, amable e ingenua. Honestamente, era el tipo de hombre que usualmente se usaba de protagonista en las series de anime.

Todavía enfurruñada, la azabache menor descaradamente intentó cambiar el tema:

—¿Y qué piensas del haori de Nee-san, Sakura?

Matou observó a su sempai femenina durante unos segundos, meditando lo que debía decir a continuación. Emiya entendía perfectamente la razón tras su silencio pensativo. Y es que la prenda de Tomoyo era bastante inusual, aún si de verdad era una vestimenta diseñada para combatir el frío.

No había muchas personas que usaran haori en estos tiempos, principalmente porque eran prendas que iban sobre un kimono en lugar de un uniforme escolar, y no muchos podían darse ese lujo fuera de temporada. Los kimonos eran caros, por lo que en realidad la gente tendía a alquilarlos en vez de comprarlos. Era mucho más rentable para la gente de clase media.

Tomoyo, en cambio, tenía cientos de kimonos en su armario. Y estos eran incluso más caros que los kimonos normales al estar hechos de finas telas (un sutil recordatorio de qué tan ricos eran los Ryougi). De hecho, ella siempre solía usar kimonos cuando se encontraba en la Residencia Emiya.

Pero lo que hacía difícil a Sakura responder la cuestión de la menor, era el hecho de que el haori de su otra sempai estaba hecho a la medida, diseñado con el fin de ajustarse perfectamente a su cuerpo, casi como un abrigo-kimono. A diferencia de Mana, ella no podía obviar el hecho de que la indumentaria era costosa y claramente un artículo de lujo diseñado especialmente para la azabache.

Finalmente, Matou optó por una respuesta simple, mientras interiormente mantenía la esperanza de satisfacer a la menor con su respuesta:

—Es muy hermoso.

Mana, sin embargo, no estaba conforme. Y estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para protestar. Afortunadamente para Shirou, la hermana mayor intervino a favor de su kouhai.

—Muchas gracias, Matou-san —contestó la joven de ojos amatista con una afable sonrisa—. También fue un regalo de mi madre, pero recientemente lo he ajustado junto a otros que tenía para poder usarlo sobre el uniforme. Me gusta cómo se ve. Además, es mucho más fácil diferenciarme entre la multitud con esto.

 _«Eso sobra decirlo»,_ pensó Shirou.

No obstante, Sakura pareció encontrar esta tangente fascinante. Especialmente porque se acababa de enterar algo de lo que no sabía.

—¿Sempai sabe cocer?

—Sí, es uno de mis pasatiempos preferidos —no hizo mención de los otros, aunque el pelirrojo ya los conocía. Pero Sakura no, y ella probablemente quería sabe, mas no preguntó porque probablemente creía que estaba siendo demasiado curiosa—. Además, me gusta que mi ropa se ajuste a mí para que coincida con mi sentido de la estética. Una razón un poco superficial, ¿no crees? —rió.

La peli-violeta negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Oh no, en realidad se ve muy bien. ¡No creo que sea superficial en lo absoluto! —alzó la voz sin darse cuenta, error que terminó por hacerla sonrojar un poco al notar la mirada divertida de dos de sus acompañantes sobre ella.

Sakura entonces bajó la cabeza y continuaron el trayecto tranquilamente.

A medida que se acercaban a la intersección principal que daba vía hacia todos los distritos de Miyama, varias miradas reposaron en el particular cuarteto. A Shirou no le extrañó, pues su kouhai y la chica a la que debería llamar sempai eran mujeres muy hermosas. Inclusive Mana, una simple estudiante de educación elemental, era un bello capullo que florecería algún día.

Sin mayores contratiempos, avanzaron en dirección a Homurahara. La primaria a la que asistía la menor de las Ryougi quedaba de camino, por lo que Mana les acompañaría más de la mitad del trayecto. No había muchos estudiantes de primaria por ahí, sin embargo. Mucho menos de secundaria. Todavía era muy temprano, apenas rondando las siete de la mañana, así que no habría estudiantes circulando con frecuencia hasta media hora después.

La razón por la que ellos iban tan temprano se debía principalmente a que las dos féminas de preparatoria pertenecían a un Club. Mientras que Sakura era miembro de Kyudo, Tomoyo era la voz principal del Coro. Shirou y Mana solamente las acompañaban por el simple placer de hacerlo y por satisfacer sus propios deseos internos. La menor, porque quería compartir algo de tiempo de calidad con su hermana mayor; Emiya, porque no podía permitir que ambas estuvieran por su cuenta solas. Además, Issei le había pedido ayuda a éste último con las calderas de algunas aulas. Y el conocido Conserje de Homurahara no pudo decir que no.

— _Tch. Ha llegado mi hora_ —murmuró la estudiante de primaria, observando con cierto rencor la fachada de su respectiva institución. Completamente solitaria debido a la hora.

—No seas dramática, hermanita —rió la de azabache mayor—. Aprovecha que eres y joven con menos horas de estudio que sufrir.

—¡Pero tengo que crecer si quiero ganarle a mamá!

Considerando que aquello podría tornarse una de esas pláticas icónicamente perturbadoras de las Ryougi, Shirou sutilmente empujó a Sakura hacia adelante para reanudar su andar. Cuando los ojos violetas lo miraron, el muchacho simplemente negó con la cabeza; era bien conocido por él que una vez Mana sacaba el tema de «superar a su madre», la conversación podía alargarse innecesariamente, y eso si es que el berrinche de la menor podía contar como conversar.

Dubitativa, Matou observó a su sempai femenina, quien a su vez estaba convenientemente frente a su hermana a modo de tapadera, para que ella no pudiera verlos. Y como si supiera que la veía con duda, Tomoyo hizo una seña disimulada con la mano oculta tras su espalda, como diciendo: «sólo un Ryougi puede lidiar con otro, ¡vayan!» A todas luces dándoles permiso de huir.

Aceptando el solemne sacrificio, ambos adolescentes avanzaron hacia su destino.

—Sempai —la voz de Sakura fue reducida a un murmullo, su confianza mermada totalmente ahora que era la única persona caminando al lado de Emiya. Pero aun así se atrevió a llamarlo.

Había sido un largo tiempo desde que ambos estuvieron completamente solos.

No es que le molestara la compañía, de hecho, Sakura nunca había tenido tanta actividad social. Lo cual era triste y al mismo tiempo emocionante. Pero con la llegada de cierta persona, su tiempo de calidad con Emiya Shirou fue terriblemente reducido a casi nada.

Sakura seguía siendo feliz, por supuesto.

Aún si no estaban solos, a ella le producía alegría el ambiente que giraba en torno al pelirrojo. Es por eso que siempre pululaba a su alrededor. Matou Sakura no conoció el significado de la paz hasta que empezó a convivir con él y sus cercanos.

Emiya Shirou era agradable, honesto y se preocupaba por los demás antes que por sí mismo.

Por eso a Matou Sakura le gustaba Emiya Shirou.

No, Matou Sakura _amaba_ a Emiya Shirou.

—Dime, Sakura.

Completamente inconsciente de la línea de pensamiento de la peli-violeta, el muchacho en cuestión observó sin comprender como la mencionada se sonrojaba hasta la punta de sus cabellos.

—Y-yo…

 _«Piensa, Sakura. Piensa. ¡Dile lo que sea! ¡Excepto que te gusta!»_ Demandó su cerebro con urgencia.

—Yo no le agrado a Ryougi-sempai, ¿verdad? —inmediatamente deseó taparse la boca al darse cuenta de que, sin querer, había soltado algo que no debía.

 _«¡Idiota!»_ Su mente no tardó en regañarla, con justa razón. Suerte que su interés amoroso no era lo suficientemente listo, al menos no para darse cuenta de que la pregunta escondía una obvia sensación de inferioridad y celos hacia la otra fémina. Y que no fue exactamente una pregunta.

Shirou observó a su compañera de menor grado con sorpresa, lo tomó tan desprevenido que detuvo su marcha.

— _¿Qué?_ —al percatarse de que casi gritó, el joven se aclaró la garganta y trató de responder calmado―. Quiero decir… ¿De dónde has sacado eso, Sakura? Eres una persona muy agradable, por eso nos caes bien a ambos. Tomoyo no es de las personas que fingen interés hacia otros —a medida que contestaba, Shirou se sintió más tranquilo. Estaba diciendo la verdad después de todo—. Si no le resultaras simpática no se dignaría hablar contigo y te ignoraría como si fueras papel tapiz, como hace con Shinji. No, espera —se detuvo a pensarlo un segundo, o fingiendo que lo hacía en todo caso—. Creo que incluso le presta atención al papel tapiz más que a Shinji.

Shirou sabía que estaba mal burlarse de su amigo, pero también debía ser sincero en ese aspecto. Para su amiga de la infancia, Shinji era tan relevante como la tarea del verano pasado. Y ella no se molestaba en disfrazar su desinterés hacia él. Junto con Tohsaka Rin, Mitsuzuri Ayako y Matou Sakura, Ryougi Tomoyo era uno de los extraños casos de chicas atractivas que no caen ante un rostro bonito (aunque una estaba justificada por razones obvias). Porque incluso si era incómodo, Emiya tenía que reconocer que el hermano mayor de Sakura era el típico chico apuesto popular; tal vez sería incluso más popular de lo que ya era, si no fuese tan engreído como para alabarse al detenerse en cada cosa que reflejara su cara.

El pelirrojo no podía hacerse el ciego respecto a eso: Matou Shinji tenía una horrible personalidad.

Sakura soltó una risa por el intento de ser gracioso de Shirou, pero rápidamente volvió a su postura insegura.

—B-bueno… es que han pasado seis meses desde que nos conocemos y ella se niega a decir mi nombre —la peli-violeta interrumpió los pensamientos del mayor con esas simples palabas.

Fue hace exactamente seis meses que las hermanas Ryougi empezaron a vivir en la misma residencia que Emiya Shirou. Pero dados ciertos protocolos de Japón, nadie podía enterarse de esta situación. Sakura era confiable y por ello guardaba el secreto, además de que visitaba el hogar de Shirou todos los días y por lo tanto era imposible esconder ese hecho de ella.

Al principio fue un choque terrible para Sakura encontrar a otra mujer viviendo con su sempai, sin embargo, pronto Shirou le explicó que Tomoyo era su amiga de la infancia y casi una hermana para él.

El muchacho, sin embargo, omitió el hecho de que ese _casi_ en realidad significaba: «estuvo a punto de serlo, pero no quiso por razones que ni yo mismo sé». Una jugada inteligente, ya que eso habría ocasionado que su kouhai armara toda una telenovela mental y a su vez disparado hasta las nubes los niveles de estrés de la joven.

Tras ser adoptada por el matrimonio conformado por Ryougi Shiki y Kokuto Mikiya, quienes eran conocidos de Aozaki Touko, Tomoyo se fue a vivir varios años a la Ciudad de Misaki, ya que los Ryougi provenían de ahí. Esto fue alrededor de seis años y medio atrás, antes de que Kiritsugu muriese y Mana naciera.

Ellos se mantuvieron en contacto mediante cartas, por lo cual ambos estuvieron pendientes del otro a pesar de estar casi a cuatro regiones de distancia. Shirou, no obstante, admitió ante Sakura que se habría sentido un poco solo de no ser por Touko y Taiga.

La naturaleza sincera de esta confesión, hizo que Matou Sakura comprendiera que Ryougi Tomoyo era un pedazo importante del pasado de su sempai y por ello trató de llevarse lo mejor posible con ella.

… Las cosas no estaban yendo según lo planeado, por decirlo con tacto.

Tomoyo agarraba confianza muy rápido, sin duda otro hábito contagiado de la Señora Ryougi, pero ni una sola vez había llamado a Matou Sakura simplemente «Sakura» o «Sakura-san». A diferencia de Mana, quien a los cinco minutos la trató de manera completamente informal y como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Sakura sinceramente no sabía a qué se debía tal comportamiento, por lo que en parte sí estaba preocupada. No tenía idea si era vista como una rival —que en tal, caso sería mutuo— o si en realidad la raíz del problema era más simple y no le agradaba a la muchacha. Ambas ideas la perturbaban de alguna forma. Pues, si bien estaba celosa, aceptaba que su otra sempai era agradable y de ser posible le gustaría formar una amistad con ella.

— _Ah, así que eso_ —murmuró Emiya, obviamente sin saber lo que su kouhai tenía en la cabeza—. Escucha, Sakura… no es que no le agrades. De hecho, puedo asegurar lo contrario, es sólo…

Shirou sinceramente no sabía cómo decirlo sin hacerlo sonar de forma equivocada, pues al igual que Fuji-nee, la peli-violeta poseía cierta tendencia a malinterpretar algunas cosas cuando algo se le metía profundamente en la cabeza.

—Ella tiene algunos problemas con tu nombre. ¿Está bien? —el muchahco se rascó la parte posterior del cuello, sin saber cómo explicar mejor la situación—. No puedo decir el por qué, pero sí me he percatado de ese patrón en particular. Ella tiene problemas para tratar informalmente a todas las chicas cuyo primer nombre es «Sakura».

«Sakura» era un nombre terriblemente común en Japón, por lo que en más de una ocasión Emiya conoció a chicas con ese mismo nombre. El caso en particular era que, Matou era la primera Sakura con la que él se había asociado directamente. Por otra parte, Tomoyo conoció y convivió con miles de «Sakuras» —Mana era una buena informante—, pero jamás se hizo cercana a ninguna. Todas ellas eran muy diferentes, pero tenían en común dicho nombre. Por lo tanto, Shirou dedujo simplemente que había alguna historia ahí. Aunque de la misma forma que ocurría con todos los demás misterios que la azabache tenía, el pelirrojo simplemente decidió no hacer preguntas.

La peli-violeta pareció sorprendida por su declaración.

―… ¿Ella tiene problemas con todas las Sakura?

A Sakura claramente le costaba creer lo que acababa de escuchar, pero si lo decía su Sempai, entonces debía ser verdad.

—Sí, pero ya hablé demasiado —dijo él—. No me corresponde a mí decir eso. Espero haber aclarado tus dudas, así fuera sólo un poco.

El varón estaba pretendiendo. Él no estaba exactamente _mintiendo,_ pero tampoco estaba diciendo la verdad.

Ni siquiera Shirou sabía el motivo tras esa renuencia de su amiga azabache a pronunciar ese nombre en específico, pero no es como si pudiera decirlo abiertamente. Debía mantener la ilusión de que sabía los motivos de Tomoyo para evitar discretamente a Sakura (a todas ellas, en realidad).

¿Su recompensa? El rostro aliviado de su kouhai.

—Por supuesto, Sempai. No tenía idea. Muchísimas gracias —Matou le sonrió, sintiéndose un poco más ligera. Si bien nada de aquello estaba en sus planes originales, o siquiera en sus ideas más locas, aquella información fue como una bendición accidental auspiciada por su desliz freudiano—. Trataré de no malinterpretar a Ryougi-sempai de ahora en adelante.

Rogando por perdón mentalmente, Emiya Shirou atravesó el umbral de la Academia Homurahara.

…

Sinceramente no sabía cómo era posible seguir sorprendiéndose a expensas del presupuesto totalmente desequilibrado que tenía Escuela. Es decir, era entendible que les dieran más importancia a los clubes deportivos, pero había cosas que eran indispensables para el cuerpo estudiantil. Calefacción entraba claramente en esa categoría. Especialmente cuando estaban a nada de haber empezado el mes de abril. Por eso mismo, Shirou no pudo evitar indignarse tras haber revisado siete calderas que empezaron a presentar fallas. Y de no ser porque sabía que no era su culpa, habría sentido una enorme vergüenza al mirar directo a la cara al Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil y entregar su dictamen.

—Bueno —suspiró cual Doctor tras una cirugía delicada, estando psicológicamente en una situación igual de difícil—. Tres de ellas son salvables, ya que solamente tenían un cortocircuito. Esas podrán aguantar todo el año. El resto… sinceramente, no creo que pasen de la primavera.

El joven de pie a su lado, con distintivos lentes de marco fino y cabello azul medianoche, se llevó la diestra debajo del mentón, pensativo.

—Comprendo —suspiró—. Si tú lo dices, ha de ser verdad.

Ryuudou Issei era un joven confiable y diligente. Él era el tipo de estudiante trabajador que claramente estaba en peligro de extinción. Fue imposible que Shirou no se hiciera buen amigo de un sujeto así. Desde que lo conoció en primer año, Issei había estado dando lo mejor de sí para reformar al poco estricto Consejo Estudiantil.

A pesar de su nombre anticuado, se trataba de un joven con elegantes facciones y realmente popular entre las féminas de la Academia Homurahara. Issei era fácilmente malinterpretado, sin embargo. Él no era partícipe de asuntos románticos o las diversiones de un estudiante normal. Dicho comportamiento tenía que ver con ser el sucesor del Templo Ryuudou ubicado en las montañas, pero él estaba bien con esa idea.

Parecía ser bastante serio, pero el pelirrojo sabía mejor que nadie que su amigo era un poco tímido. De cualquier forma, se trataba de un buen sujeto y Shirou no tenía problema en ayudarlo siempre que lo necesitaba. A fin de cuentas, el pelirrojo siempre ayudaba a todo aquel que estuviese en apuros.

—Issei, ¿podrías salir un momento?

El rostro del aludido se puso serio antes de contestar.

—Claro.

Actualmente, Shirou necesitaba hacer un procedimiento delicado. Pero no era el tipo de procedimiento que Ryuudou tenía en mente. Lo que Emiya necesitaba hacer estaba ligeramente más allá de los límites de la normalidad, aunque no era realmente la gran cosa desde su perspectiva y la de muchos otros.

Kiritsugu era un magus.

Es evidente que Shirou rogó por ser su aprendiz y sólo eventualmente fue aceptado. No le enseñaron mucho, sin embargo. Kiritsugu siempre fue renuente a enseñarle a su hijo adoptivo cualquier cosa relacionada con el mundo de la magia. Él sabía mejor que nadie que el camino de un magus era difícil, inclemente y cruel.

Emiya Kiritsugu eligió ser un padre antes que un magus.

Y Shirou no supo valorar eso hasta que Touko lo tomó bajo su ala.

Con Aozaki Touko definitivamente aprendió la diferencia entre ser un hijo y un aprendiz. Incluso si Touko no era particularmente mala o rígida luego de recibir su Orden de Sellado, ella se encargó de dejarle claro su lugar y lo que hacía ambos conceptos abismalmente diferentes.

Suspirando ante las memorias que lo invadían, Emiya hizo un rápido Análisis de Estructura.

Análisis de Estructura era una de las pocas cosas para las que Shirou era bueno, estando Proyección y Refuerzo en segundo y tercer lugar, respectivamente. Para cualquier otro tipo de magia él era un completo fracasado, por eso Touko le dijo que se enfocara en sus puntos fuertes.

Desde el punto de vista general, era totalmente acertado decir que él era un completo fracasado para la magia. Pero Emiya todavía llegaba a ser útil.

Simplemente el problema yacía en que estarse quieto y lanzando hechizos no era lo suyo.

—Bueno, esta no está tan mal —comentó optimistamente para sí mismo, antes de tomar algunos utensilios de su caja de herramientas y poner manos a la obra.

En menos de cinco minutos la caldera a en cuestión estuvo lista.

Estirándose tras un buen trabajo, Shirou guardó sus herramientas y salió del aula para notificarle a Issei el resultado de su 'proceso.'

Al final, se quedó callado. La razón no era otra sino sorpresa.

Issei estaba hablando con una persona en el pasillo, lo cual por sí mismo es sorprendente, pero la persona con la que el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil conversaba no era otra sino la mismísima Tohsaka Rin.

Dado que era una estudiante modelo y que vivía en una mansión de estilo occidental, Tohsaka era alguien que sencillamente no pasaba desapercibida.

Atractiva, atenta, atlética, inteligente, bien educada y modesta… esta chica era perfecta en todo. Varios la consideraban la mujer ideal. Por supuesto, la perfección de esta persona la hacía inalcanzable para muchos. Al punto en que los estudiantes de Homurahara creían que solamente maestros y gente como Issei podía hablar con ella.

Shirou ya no se dejaba engañar.

Su mejor amiga lucía igual de perfecta que Tohsaka, pero ella como persona era el concepto totalmente opuesto de la palabra perfección. Lo mismo sucedía con su compañera de segundo año.

Emiya admitía que no se había dado cuenta por sí mismo, sino porque la propia Tomoyo le señaló que Tohsaka era una persona completamente sospechosa y se usó a sí misma como ejemplo para convencer a Shirou de que ella ocultaba algo.

Estaba además el hecho de que Tohsaka Rin era la Segunda Dueña de Fuyuki.

Los Tohsaka, según Touko, eran una familia de magi que llevaba varias generaciones. Uno de sus antepasados fue inclusive estudiante de Zelretch. Dado que eran los Segundos Dueños de esta tierra, significaba que ellos tenían total control de las líneas de ley y cualquier magus en el territorio tenía que pedir su permiso para poder siquiera instalar un taller.

Por lo tanto, Shirou no podía creer en la fachada de Tohsaka Rin en lo absoluto.

Pero de cualquier manera la admiraba, ya que el camino que aquella chica decidió seguir era bastante solitario.

—Ah. Lo siento, Emiya —Issei finalmente reparó en su presencia—. Yo soy el que te pidió ayuda y al final te he dejado todo el trabajo. Perdóname.

El pelirrojo trató de obviar el hecho de que su amigo estaba deliberadamente ignorando a Tohsaka.

—No te preocupes por eso. Entonces, ¿dónde está la siguiente?

La realidad es que su trabajo estaba lejos de terminar, pero ya no tenían mucho tiempo antes de que empezaran las clases. Éste se había ido volando mientras obraba.

Realmente quedaban treinta minutos, pero eso para Shirou era poco tiempo.

—La sala de AV.

Asintiendo, ambos varones partieron.

Sin embargo, a medio camino, Shirou recordó la presencia de Tohsaka a mitad del pasillo.

Decidiendo que sería de mala educación ignorarla completamente cuando ya se han encontrado así, Emiya dio una especie de saludo informal y honesto:

—Llegas temprano, Tohsaka.

…

 _ **Continuará**_

…

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Unos cuantos meses sin aparecerme por aquí. No es de extrañar, estoy en finales (debería estar estudiando, pero parece que el domingo es día de vagancia internacional para mí). Y estos capítulos no son exactamente cortos, ya ven, así que me toman tiempo.**

 **El escenario ya está puesto, ahora habrá que desarrollarlo. Shirou es menos tarugo que en la primera versión, en parte, porque tuvo a alguien que metiera algo de sentido común en su cabeza hueca mientras crecía (aunque eso no lo hace más normal). Sobre por qué Tomoyo no se dejó adoptar por Kiritsugu, tenía que mantener las opciones abiertas y alejarla de Shirou (y porque era la manera más fácil de meter a Shiki en éste embrollo, y créanme que será divertido). Creo que generé muchas preguntas y di pocas respuestas, así que si tienen dudas… ¡Disparen!**

 **Gracias a** _ **coronadomontes, rigter**_ **y** _ **Kisame Hoshikagi**_ **por tomarse la molestia de comentar la historia. Éste capítulo va para ustedes. (?)**

Reporte de Votaciones

 **Hasta el momento, Shirou tiene tres candidatas a Servant: Medea, Jeanne D'Arc y Saber Nero.**

 **Y por el momento todo apunta a que Tomoyo tendrá a Emiya Counter Guardian debido a que nadie más vota un Servant para ella.**

 **Oh, god. Puedo asegurar que independientemente de con quién termine Shirou, escribiré un hermoso desmadre.**

 **Gracias a las personas que votaron. Nos leemos.**


End file.
